


Pay close attention

by thepilot



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fairy! Bodhi, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 03:25:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14761697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepilot/pseuds/thepilot
Summary: Cassian has some important business to attend to, but Bodhi is quite certain he needs to be the center of attention right now. There is little continuity with this fic to the other Fairy fics, so it can be read on its own.





	Pay close attention

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WritinRedhead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritinRedhead/gifts).



Spring was in...well full bloom, so to speak.

For the past four years, Cassian and his fairy boyfriend (and king of the garden and woods and whatever else he decided) had split their residency between Cassian’s house and Bodhi’s woods. Truth be told, Cassian was still adjusting to the woods.

Bodhi had a lot of business to attend to, and so did Cassian. The two had hardly seen each other in the past few weeks, and it was painfully obvious how much they missed one another.

Today, Cassian had an important meeting. The most important meeting of his life, so far. He'd even put on a suit for the occasion, waiting for the attorney to show up.

As Cassian sat sipping ice tea in the kitchen, he nearly spit out his tea out when he heard a knock on the door. It broke his heart when he saw that it was Bodhi, looking excited and happy.

“Cassian! I've got the rest of the afternoon free!” the fairy exclaimed, wrapping himself around Cassian. But Cassian gently pushed Bodhi away.

“I'm so sorry, love, but I've got a meeting with...important humans today.”

Cassian didn't want to spoil his surprise for Bodhi, but he also wanted to at least be as honest as he could without confusing him. At Cassian's words, Bodhi didn't look the least bit deterred as he flung himself upon Cassian and rubbed his face against his neck. “You're my important human. I've missed you.”

Cassian smiled fondly at Bodhi. “I've missed you, too. But this is...very, very important. I don't know how long it'll take, but I can come find you when I'm done?”

Bodhi smiled and shook his head. “No, I'm staying here. I'll just be pocket sized until I can have you to myself.”

In a flash and twinkle, Bodhi shrunk himself, zipping into Cassian’s chest pocket with a flurry of iridescent wings. Cassian let out a sigh: Bodhi would either cause trouble, or behave. Cassian placed his life on the former.

No sooner had Bodhi burrowed himself in Cassian's pocket than the crunch of gravel announced the arrival of the attorney, stepping out of his crisp white Benz with a briefcase and a smile. Cassian had searched long and hard for the right man to entrust his future to, and he sincerely hoped Bodhi didn't have plans of his own.

“Mr. Roget, I hope you had a pleasant ride up?” Cassian asked brightly, shaking the man’s hand.

The young man was dressed in a very expensive, very tailored suit that made Cassian feel like he had on jeans and a sweatshirt. But he smiled back, taking Cassian's hand and shaking vigorously. His green eyes twinkled almost as brightly as his slicked back dark hair.

“Mr. Andor, the pleasure is all mine. This truly is a lovely location, I can see why you've been keen to move on this.”

Cassian nodded, feeling Bodhi squirming in his pocket. “Yes, indeed. Shall we head inside?”

Mr. Roget nodded, following behind Cassian. Bodhi had wormed his way up Cassian’s shirt and was tugging at his lapels. “Who is this human? Why are you letting him in our home?”

Cassian nonchalantly tried to urge Bodhi back into his pocket. “I'll explain everything later, love. A lot has happened since you went back.”

The tiny fairy frowned, but climbed back down into Cassian's pocket.

For the first half hour, things seemed to be going smoothly. Cassian and Mr. Roget talked quite extensively, and while there was a lot Cassian wasn't telling him, he seemed to understand Cassian’s wishes just the same. It was when they were about forty-five minutes in that Bodhi started getting anxious.

Cassian had just gotten out his checkbook when he felt Bodhi slip through the gaps in the buttons of his dress shirt, and wiggle his way down the front of Cassian’s stomach. Cassian was doing his absolute best not to twitch at the sensation, but as Bodhi started pushing his way into Cassian’s boxers, it was more than apparent what he was up to.

As Cassian felt infinitesimal caresses against his groin, he squeaked, blushing as Mr. Roget raised an eyebrow at him.

“I am...so sorry. Would you excuse me for just a moment?” Cassian said in a voice much higher pitched than was normal. He ran upstairs, Bodhi now clinging onto his shaft as he charged into the bedroom. He pulled his pants off as quickly as he could, picking Bodhi up around the middle and setting him on the bed.

“I asked you to please behave. This man is incredibly important, and I would've thought you'd be able to contain yourself when I told you. Please wait here until I've finished.” Cassian had not, and would never yell at Bodhi, but the frustration in his voice was clear. Before Bodhi could even respond, Cassian had left the room, slamming the door behind him.

The deal was finally made, all of the documents signed, and the appropriate checks handed over. Cassian was relieved and anxious, watching Mr. Roget’s car roll away. He collected up all the paperwork he'd been given, and stashed it away for safe keeping.

Cassian poured two glasses of wine to celebrate with Bodhi, and headed up to his bedroom to explain what he'd done. He opened the door to find Bodhi, Cassian-sized, his legs pulled up to his chest and sobbing.

“I'm so sorry I was short with you before, but I can explain,” Cassian said softly, dropping to his knees and reaching out to touch Bodhi. The fairy shook his head and pulled away from Cassian’s touch, but remained silent.

“Alright, let me try and explain myself,” Cassian sighed. He and Bodhi had gotten into disagreements before, so this behavior wasn't entirely new for Cassian. But he knew it would take a bit for Bodhi to open up. He wiggled next to Bodhi and sat the wine glasses down in front of them, beginning his explanation.

“Two years ago, when you were busy, I was sitting here watching TV. The local news came on, and they showed a large property that had just been purchased for development. Um, which means humans were going to buy a big chunk of land and put buildings on it. I realized immediately that the place they were talking about was your forest. Our forest.”

Bodhi seemed to have stopped crying, and was listening in earnest as Cassian continued.

“I panicked. I started calling everyone I knew, begging for money. I don't make enough from my retirement, and I never would. Somehow, by some stroke of luck, I found two friends who were very opposed to this company that was going to ruin your forest. They wanted to stop them at all costs, and they offered me more than enough money to purchase the land up before the bad people could. And in return, they just asked that I never built on it.

That deal was made, but then I realized that if and when I became a fairy, I would seem pretty suspicious living in the house for more than 100 years.

Which brings me to my next explanation. Jyn is very fond of us, and so are my friends Kes and Shara. They're the only people that have met you, and I knew I needed to do something to make sure we kept the house along with the forest for the winters. I don't care what you say, I won't get used to it. And we will never, ever be satisfied with who lives here.

I made a deal with Kes and Shara. I've willed this house to them, and they've willed this house to their son, Poe. And he’ll will it to his children and so on. They’ll keep our secret, and we’ll keep this house forever.”

At that moment, Bodhi peeped over at Cassian.

“What does ‘will’ mean?” he asked very softly.

“It means before you die, you write down what you want to happen to your things, and then those things happen even though you aren't alive.”

Bodhi sniffed. “So when you pretend to die, they will see what you wrote and leave everything to your friends? But they won't actually live here?”

Cassian nodded. “Yes. No one will live here but us. So the man that came over earlier, he helped me sort everything out. Not only do I own the entire forest, but our house will be ours forever.”

Bodhi still seemed a bit upset, and only responded with a small “oh” as he tucked his head behind his knees.

Cassian leaned over into Bodhi, kissing his cheek. “I'm sorry I couldn't let you play earlier, and I'm sorry for not telling you what was going on. But I wanted it to be a surprise.”

Bodhi said nothing, and Cassian could tell it had turned into a game. The only problem was that Cassian wasn't sure how to win.

“Come on, cariño. Please don't still be mad with me. I promise, it was all for you.

Bodhi responded by huffing dramatically. Cassian smiled, standing up.

“I can let you finish what you were going to start earlier?”

Bodhi humphed this time.

Cassian smirked. “I'll make it easier for you?”

Bodhi peeped an eye up at Cassian. The first item to be removed were Cassian's shoes, which he tossed to the side. Next, his tie, which he deposited on the bed. Then his blazer, which he dropped beside Bodhi. Then his shirt, which went behind him. He took off his pants slowly, knowing he was now being watched, and tossed them on top of Bodhi, who giggled and threw them off then but quickly resumed his mopey disposition: with a smirk this time. Cassian took off his socks, and dangled them by Bodhi’s face, which earned him a groan of disgust. He tossed them aside, then sat beside Bodhi.

“I need assistance with the last bit. Care to help?”

Bodhi hummed in thought, then lifted his head to look at Cassian standing in his boxers. He was silent for a moment, then lunged at Cassian, pinning him to the floor.

“Mine,” he said with a wicked grin.

 

 


End file.
